


Dark Echo

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。<br/>题目来自同名游戏，章标题来自于游戏内。<br/>Peter只是借用Parker的姓，与蜘蛛侠无关</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 盲眼

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。  
> 题目来自同名游戏，章标题来自于游戏内。  
> Peter只是借用Parker的姓，与蜘蛛侠无关

　　当骤起的大风差点圈跑Eddie Compston巡警夹在胳膊下的帽子的时候，他忍不住又挨个“问候”了他上面的各个大人物，巴不得即将到来的暴风雨把他们冲走连个影子都不剩下。虽然警局就没有过消停的时候，不过这两天看起来像是出了什么岔子，Compston觉得自己从没有像这几天这么忙碌过，即便他只是个小小的巡警而已，他感肯定就算他脑子里装的就算是沙拉酱，也能反应过来最近这些天有多么的不对劲——他的巡逻范围不但变大了，大到了连只野猫都没有的地方，而且警用电台里里的声音一秒钟都停不下来。

　　裹着灰尘和咸腥味的潮气扑鼻而来，让Compston不禁皱了皱了皱鼻子忍回去了一个喷嚏。河里的水浑浊的完全看不清里面藏着什么东西，但是似乎即便如此，有些鸟还是从水面上低低掠过，似乎是想尽可能地找些能吃的东西，但也有可能它们是在赶往同一个地方——他顺着它们集中飞去的方向看去，发现更多的鸟集中在一个位置盘旋，或者干脆落地停留。Compstonn怀疑那可能是被潮水冲到岸上的死鱼或者垃圾之类的，总之他不想管那群鸟对什么那么好奇，其次他想他尽快快点离开这个鬼地方。

　　他今天早上出门的时候，宿醉劲儿还没缓过来，当时天气晴朗的让他觉得阳光从他的眼球外刺进来，然后把他的大脑捅了个对穿。之后他坐在巡逻车里吃热狗的时候，还鄙视了下今天手机中的天气预报。鬼知道那玩意怎么这么准了，上午晴得万里无云，下午就乌云密布。他估计最多也就再有个五多分钟，暴雨就会瞬间把他和现在跑在他前面的那条蠢狗浇得好像刚从河里游了一圈回来一样。

　　“快回来！你个蠢货！”他冲着Muffin——就是那条蠢狗——喊着，Compston可没心情在这冲个酸度偏高的冷水澡。

　　云层里开始隆隆的响，远处的灯塔看起来就要被灰黑色的天空压倒了，Compston想马上飞回车里，趁着雨还没下赶紧回到市区里，准时下班回家，他宁可被扣点工资也不愿意在这个几百年都没个人会来的地方继续巡逻，鬼知道这有什么用。

　　但是雨比他估计得来的快多了，当Muffin似乎终于跑到了那些鸟聚集的地方的时候，他看到一些鸟被它吓得扑棱了起来，紧接着一滴豆大的液体就砸在了它的眼皮上，Muffin似乎也被这雨激怒了一样开始狂吠。“蠢狗！”他骂道，戴上了被他夹在腋下的制服帽子企图遮挡些雨，并且向Muffin那跑去。“你他妈的就不能消停上一刻钟！”

　　但是Muffin没管他说什么，它继续叫着，吓得那些鸟想靠近它们刚才发现的那堆东西旁却不敢靠近，它们围着Muffin，好像朝圣似的围着它。

　　“快他妈的回车里......操他的老天爷啊...”Comspton终于看清了是什么东西这么吸引这些动物了，他确定这不是越下越大的雨和他跑得气喘吁吁产生的幻觉。

　　*

　　“........在河岸废弃工业区发现一名白人男性尸体，死者身高1米8左右，金色短卷发，背部中枪三处，后脑一处，死者尸体损毁较为严重，官方称其身份还需进一步进行调查.......”

　　“......内部消息称，河岸无名男尸可能为黑帮成员......”

　　*

　　接到Chris的电话后，Peter一秒钟也没有耽误——他订了最近一趟飞往Chris那的航班。他要当面质问他，他要Chris告诉他那不是真的。

　　他和Sean已经很久没有联系过，他哥哥的最后一封信是十个月前寄来的，之后他就杳无音讯，而他甚至都不敢去报警。Peter在这几年中所知道的关于Sean的全部就是他去执行了一个非常危险的任务，而鉴于Sean工作的特殊性质，他放弃了报警，他当时想那也许会让他哥哥陷入更大的麻烦。

　　“Peter，我可能很久都不会给你打电话了，电子邮件估计也不行。”

　　他那时候追问Sean发生了什么的时候，他哥哥什么都没告诉他，只告诉他：“我会尽快搞定的，我保证，那寄信给你怎么样？就像咱们小时候玩的那样？但是别给我回信好吗？告诉Chris，告诉他就行，他会想办法告诉我的。”

　　他只能妥协。任何人，包括Peter，永远都别想从Sean嘴里撬出他不想告诉他们的事情，就算别人拿刀子捅了他——就像他们继父做的那样——他也绝对不说一个他们想知道的字。

　　那通电话之后过了四五个月，他才收到Sean的第一封信，但是是来自Chris的地址，信也很短，只有几行而已。在快到四年的时间里，他收到的信还不到十封。Peter问过Chris，但他也不肯告诉他。最后的一封来信中，Sean说：“我猜这些事快结束了，不出意外我或许可以去参加你的毕业典礼，不过答应我别相信除了Chris以外的任何人好吗？我不希望你被卷进来。六月份我就去找你，我保证，Peter。”

　　他失信了，Peter想。他坐在马桶盖上反复看着Sean的最后一封信，反复的深呼吸让他觉得胸口快要裂开——Chris告诉他，Sean死了。

TBC.


	2. 逃脱

　　背街的巷子和他身后那条离他越来越远的繁华街道呈现出两种完全不同的色彩。这里没有商场前炫目的人工水幕，没有不停变换光影的LED屏幕，也没有往来不绝的车辆和行人，甚至连混混都不会在这附近打转。

　　Chris立起风衣的领子，从口袋里掏出只剩半包的香烟——便宜货，但是也能凑合。他抽出一支用嘴叼着，将香烟塞回口袋后又要继续掏打火机。

　　“咔哒。”一簇火苗出现在他面前，让Chris一下子屏住了呼吸。火苗没有要点着他的头发的意思，只是移向了他的烟旁。微弱的烧焦声与烟草点燃后的味道好像轻轻的扎了一下他的神经，但同时也让他稍微放松了一些警惕。他重新将他的半包烟掏出来，沉住气说：“近来可好？”，同时将烟递了过去。

　　但是对方熄灭了火苗，说：“我戒了挺久了。”接着他转身，向着更黑的地方前进。

　　Chris狠狠地吸了一口烟，咽了下去，让尼古丁和焦油之类的东西刺激地安慰着他的心肺，之后就掐灭了它，他紧跟上那个人的步伐，想了想，没有把掐灭的半支烟扔掉，而是手忙脚乱的从单肩包里拿出还剩些水的矿泉水瓶，打开瓶子将烟头丢了进去，然后拧好瓶盖后又放到包里。

　　“你现在还不在我的名单上，别那么大惊小怪的。”

　　这种话可没让Chris感觉轻松多少，他从没想过要和这个人合作，不，更正确的说法是，他没有想过事情会有这样的发展，或许正如那次他在酒吧中得到的评论——Chris，你不应当揣测未来。

　　他尽可能的与前方的人保持两米左右的距离，然后时不时转头看看身后。路过垃圾箱的时候他被几只野猫吓了一跳，不过就算他们走过了那片范围，Chris依然觉得自己被它们盯着。

　　Chris前方的那个人与通常人们固有印象中的职业形象有所不同。就单单从他的脸来看，那他绝对不是一个穷凶极恶之徒，他看起来比他的年龄要小很多，眼睛很亮，看起来甚至有点幼稚。他穿着一件蓝黄配色的棒球服——他觉得自己似乎见过这件衣服，一条普通的牛仔裤——没有奇怪的剪裁、花纹和破洞之类的，和一双看起来不怎么样的运动鞋——他想光线如果更充足的话，就能证明它们如同他想的那么旧了。

　　“河岸上的尸体脸被烧焦了，手指也变成碳了。”Chris突然说道。他松了松自己的领带，解开衬衫的第一颗扣子。他希望这样多少能减轻一些压力。

　　“嗯哼。”那个人敷衍了一下，没有要和他说些什么的意思。

　　之后他们再无交流，就是一前一后的走着，等到了三个街区外的时候，那个人在一家漫画书店门口停下，书店门口停放着一辆黑色的甲壳虫。“上车。”

　　这辆车是半个月前Chris停在这里的，他从信箱里得到的消息指示他这么做。那封信与平常的不同——不是手写的，也不是打印的，上面用报纸和杂志上剪下来的字母拼成一连串莫名其妙的句子，句中标点的位置也很奇怪。他当时没有扔掉那张纸，不过他从这项工作开始起就没有扔过邮箱里的东西，也应该感谢他确定那不是垃圾而且他觉得他没疯，不但没疯而且相当清醒。他研究了两天三夜——速度是有些慢，不过考虑到他的工作，那这个速度已经很值得称赞了——原来那是个类似于报纸后面文字游戏似的密码，之后他又去了市图书馆，找到了密码中的密码所要传达的信息——就是要他在这停的这辆车。他现在总算知道是谁给他的信了。

　　那个人把车钥匙丢给他。他记得当初他把车钥匙放到了离这里最近的地铁的失物招领处，不过他并没有回信，但他此刻不想知道这个钥匙是怎么能顺利到这家伙手里的，这不是什么要紧事。

　　“你来开。”那个人说完就进到了副驾驶的位置上。

　　Chris没多想便上车了。

　　“随便绕绕吧。”那个人又说。

　　“那是你们期待的结果吗？那些新闻？”Chris问道。他将车子发动起来，决定往人群密集的区域开，中央公园今晚好像有一场慈善音乐会，那应该会挺热闹。

　　“我们都觉得不错，如果你是想听这个的话。”

　　“你也是这么觉得？”Chris接着问。他的从余光里看到他似乎从口袋里拿出了一个棒棒糖。

　　“对，我觉得不错。”

　　那个人把棒棒糖的包装纸递给他，Chris用右手接过来看了一眼——一只带着礼帽的狐狸头印在上面。“狐狸爸爸能回家了吗？”

　　那个人没有着急回答他，似乎在想着什么，等Chris开到了中央公园时，他才说：“狐狸爸爸死了。”

TBC.


	3. 死亡

　　Mark对着餐馆的落地玻璃窗坐着，专注的看着窗外的鸟雀在跳来跳去。临近中午的阳光其实让他的眼睛有些刺痛，但是考虑到自己正在进食，那就借此把注意力从生意上离开一会儿也未尝不可，毕竟他已经有十七个小时没有吃过东西了。

　　餐馆里有很多人，他坐在角落里一个不起眼的位置上，似乎他和他们的唯一区别就在于他的桌上摆着的是两份早餐。他拿起热牛奶抿了一口后就将杯子推到了稍远些的地方，挖了勺玉米沙拉送进嘴里，之后用刀将黄油均匀的抹在温热香脆的吐司片上。他流畅的动作证明着他对这个流程的熟悉程度，即使并没有刻意的注视着桌子上和盘子里的东西，他也并没有让这些东西发出任何刺耳声响而引来不必要的注意。

　　刚烤好的面包的热度让凝结的油脂稍稍软化，小麦与黄油混合出了似乎可以拂去疲惫的香味，它们随着热气钻进了他的鼻腔，牵动着他的胃。Mark不禁闭上眼睛深呼吸了一下，似乎这香味就能为他带来饱足感。

　　今天早上Dustin本来应该和他一起来的，但是半个小时前他让“实习生”打电话过去，接电话的人却不是他。Mark猜那大概是Dustin的新宠，他挺高兴他不再纠结于那个卧底了——Dustin除了在最开始的时候同他争吵外，之后并没有做出什么出格的举动，但是Mark看得出来他对此有些怨念。

　　“让Cameron查查这个人的底子，”他咬了一口面包，接着用叉子戳起一块芦笋培根卷，眯着眼睛打量着从街对面过来的人，等将食物咽下去后他接着说：“别让Dustin知道，顺便透露出去些Tyler的近况。”

　　说完他就向窗外挥了下手，那个人看到后点了点头往餐馆走来。

　　*

　　Christy今天连早饭都没来的及吃，她的睡眠不足甚至还让她有些怨恨那个后半夜找死的家伙。

　　“Josh，给我一盒甜甜圈、一个牛肉卷和一杯加大的浓缩咖啡。”她有气无力向餐车老板说，强忍着持续的眩晕带来的不适感——她现在已经光着脚站在地上了，如果她再不小心晕倒的话，以她现在这个狼狈样子一定会被当成暴死街头的女流浪汉。

　　虽然她的生活也没什么值得炫耀的，但是她总觉得她应该还是比那些住在城市阴暗角落里的家伙强上一些。Christy原来在鹦鹉螺日报有着一份薪水还算不错的撰稿人工作，她那时可以在还完每个月账单的基础上还能剩下一些存入她的旅游基金中，如果哪个月她运气好的话，还能吃上几次奢侈一些大餐，买些像样些的衣服。不过现在这些全都结束了，她在几个月丢了饭碗，就因为她那篇几乎是指名道姓的有关警局高层和黑帮的报道。她也不知道那天自己是怎么想的——她不但拒绝放弃那篇稿件，还在办公室和主编吵了起来。虽然那篇报道最终也没有登出来，但是Christy在炒了他们以后就没有人再雇佣她了。

　　“你现在该好好回家睡上一觉，小姑娘。”Josh把杯子递给Christy，“我不知道是不是因为你的亚洲血统的事，你看起来可能也就和我女儿差不多大。你想进来坐坐吗？我这还有个凳子。”

　　Christy接过杯子迫不及待的喝了一口，但是她立刻就皱起了眉头，“这不是咖啡，Josh。”

　　“如果你的黑眼圈没那么迫不及待向你的颧骨扩散，我很乐意送你一杯。”Josh就像没听到Christy的不满，他把门打开，继续忙活着做牛肉卷。

　　“生活所迫啊。”Christy没有继续说些什么，她叹了口气，转个小弯进到了餐车里——她打算在这吃完再走。

　　*

　　“......今日凌晨三点十五分左右，中央公园喷泉中发现一白人青年男性尸体，死者身高一百八十公分左右，棕发，据.......”

　　“......经调查，中央公园发现的男尸名为Peter Parker，据可靠消息透露，该男子是警方当前失踪警官Sean Parker的家属......”

　　“......官方当前拒绝对此事做出回应，但经本报调查，受害人除Sean Parker警官外已无其他家属，Parker警官至今仍下落不明......”

　　*

　　“抱歉。”Cameron向那个不小心被他撞到的人道歉，但是对方没多理会他就急匆匆的走了。Cameron有时候觉得他每次来这里都没什么两样——过多的病人、更多的病人家属、忙不过来医生和护士、和能淹死人的消毒水味。

　　他并没有生病，但是他的双生弟弟Tyler在这里住院，Cameron在工作外的所有时间几乎都是在医院度过的，但是他不知道这样的日子还要过多久Tyler才能从昏迷中醒来。

　　他用手捏了捏口袋中的两张赛艇比赛的门票，暗自期望那属于冠军的幸运能分给他们两个一些。


End file.
